catsmusicalfandomcom-20200216-history
John Partridge
Radcliffe, Lancashire, England |production = * UK Tour * London * Hamburg * Cats (1998 Film) * Berlin * Düsseldorf |roles = * Alonzo / Rumpus Cat * Rum Tum Tugger * Swing |trained = * Royal Ballet School * Bush Davies School of Theatre Arts * Doreen Bird College of Performing Arts |social_media = |database = }}John Partridge is an English actor, dancer, singer, panellist and television presenter, best known for the role of Christian Clarke in the long-running BBC television soap opera EastEnders. He has portrayed Rum Tum Tugger across multiple productions of the Andrew Lloyd Webber musical Cats. Cats History UK Tour - 05/1989 - Alonzo / Rumpus Cat London - 11/1990 - Alonzo UK Tour - 09/1994 - Rum Tum Tugger London - 04/1995 - Rum Tum Tugger Cats: the Movie - 09/1997 - Rum Tum Tugger Hamburg - 04/1998 - Booth (cover Munkus, Tugger) London - 30/04/2001 - 11/05/2002 - Rum Tum Tugger Berlin - 10/2002 - Rum Tum Tugger Berlin - 11/2003 - Rum Tum Tugger Düsseldorf - 03/2004 - Rum Tum Tugger Career John left college early at the age of 16, to join the cast of the original UK tour of Cats ''as Dance Captain, Alonzo, and the Rumpus Cat, understudying the roles of Mistoffelees and the Rum Tum Tugger. He later reprised his role as Tugger in the 1998 film adaption as well as further productions in Germany. He later portrayed Electra in the 1992 relaunch of fellow aLW musical Starlight Express. John has appeared on multiple television shows, including ''EastEnders, Game On, and The Hot Shoe Show. He also participated in the ALW TV special Over the Rainbow, a casting call to find a new Dorothy for a the Wizard of Oz. In November 2010, Partridge was awarded the Entertainer of the Year award at the annual Stonewall Awards ceremony. During Christmas and New Year of 2011 and 2012, Partridge starred as Prince Charming in the pantomime Cinderella at the Marlowe Theatre in Canterbury. He has worked with several rock and pop acts, including U2, Pet Shop Boys, Kim Wilde, Neneh Cherry, Pete Townshend, Mica Paris and Ultra Nate. He also has his own band, which has played the club circuit and records his own material. None of his own material has been released. Personal life Partridge has been in a civil partnership with Jon Tsouras, an actor, since September 2011. Awards and nominations *2008 – TV Quick and TV Choice Awards – Best Newcomer – nominated *2009 – Inside Soap Awards – Sexiest Male – won *2010 – Stonewall Awards – Entertainer of the Year – won Theatre credits *''A Chorus Line'' - Zach, 2013 The London Palladium *''Cinderella'' - Prince Charming, 2012/13 Theatre Royal, Nottingham *''Cinderella'' - Prince Charming, 2011/12 Marlowe Theatre *''Aladdin'' *''Hunting of the Snark'' – Butcher, Prince Edward Theatre *''Starlight Express'' – Electra, Apollo Victoria Theatre *''Tommy'' – The Hawker Captain Walker Shaftesbury Theatre *''Grease'' – Roger, Dominion Theatre *''The Fix'' – Donmar Warehouse *''Rent'' – Roger Davis, Berlin & Düsseldorf (Germany) *''Notre Dame de Paris (musical)'' – Gringoire, Dominion Theatre *''Black Goes with Everything'' – Churchill Theatre, Bromley *''Taboo'' – Marilyn, The Venue *''Cats'' – various credits *''Miss Saigon'' – John, UK tour 2005 *''The Drowsy Chaperone'' – Novello Theatre Discography *''The New Starlight Express'' (1992) as Electra the Electric Train (CD) *''Cats'' (1998) as Rum Tum Tugger (DVD) *''Rent'' (1999) original German cast recording as Roger Davis (CD) *''The Fix'' original London cast recording (CD) *''Taboo'' (2003) as Marilyn (DVD) Gallery Rumpus Cat John Partridge UK8906 13.jpg|Rumpus Cat, UK Tour 1989 Raffish Crew UK8906 23.jpg|Raffish Crew, UK Tour 1989 Alonzo John Partridge Uk8911 24.jpg|Alonzo, UK Tour 1989 Alonzo JP 1.jpg|Alonzo, UK Tour 1989 Tugger l9505 01.jpg|London, 1995 Jellicle Ball 5 l9505 24.jpg|London, 1995 Munkus Hamburg Partridge.jpg|Munkustrap, Hamburg 1998 Tugger John Partridge Film 02.jpg|1998 movie Tugger John Partridge Film 01.jpg|1998 movie Tugger John Partridge Film 06.jpg|1998 movie Cori Plato Tugger George Film 01.jpg|1998 movie Tugger cats-film-372.jpg|1998 movie Tugger 02 cats-film-256.jpg|1998 movie Tugger John Partridge Film 03.jpg|1998 movie Tugger cats-film-205.jpg|1998 movie Tugger tail shot film.png|1998 movie Demeter Tugger film 1.jpg|1998 movie Tugger Bomba Film 01.jpg|1998 movie Misto Tugger Film 98 02.jpg|1998 movie Tugger Munkus film 08.jpg|1998 movie Misto Tugger Film 98 01.jpg|1998 movie Tugger John Partridge Film 03.jpg|1998 movie Tugger John Partridge Film 04.jpg|1998 movie Tugger John Partridge Film 22.png|1998 movie Tugger film 10.png|1998 movie Tugger John Partridge Film 05.jpg|1998 movie Tugger l0102 08.jpg|London, 2001 Tugger l0102 06.jpg|London, 2001 Category:Movie (1998) Cast Category:London Cast Category:UK Tour Cast Category:Berlin Cast Category:Dusseldorf Cast Category:Rum Tum Tugger (rockstar) actor Category:Alonzo actor Category:Swings Category:Starlight Express Cast Category:Hamburg Cast Category:Rumpus Cat actor